(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which generates a sound or vibrations.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), an electrowetting display (“EWD”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), an embedded micro cavity display (“EMD”), and a nano crystal display (“NCD”), have been developed from a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) type display device including a conventional cathode ray tube.
Among the various types of flat panel display, the LCD, which has a thin thickness, light weight and low power consumption, is widely used in various information processing devices. In general, the LCD is a device which generates an electric field by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode in a state in which a liquid crystal material is disposed between an upper substrate on which the common electrode, a color filter, and the like, are provided and a lower substrate on which a thin film transistor, the pixel electrode, and the like, are provided to change an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, and thus controls transmittance of light to display images.
The LCD typically includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit for providing light to the liquid crystal panel from under the liquid crystal panel.
The OLED includes a light emitting diode (“LED”) which emits light and does not include a backlight. In a conventional flat display device, a separate speaker may be included to provide a sound.
Further, when the conventional flat display device is used in a touch type display device, which is widely used, the touch type display device further includes a panel including a touch sensor or a touch sensor installed therein to sense a touch or an operation.